saggitariusarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jurkoise
The jurkoise is a 30ft tall humanoid creature found on the planet Lisanis that is known for being so intellectually slow that they are incapable of using their oppossable thumbs to their advantage. Jurkoise pretty much only know how to do instictual functions and not much else. They have been described as "alien cyclops" for their single eye and massive height. The jurkoise were one of the most used creatures by the pylorians pre-rise of the augumentations due to the jurkoise tendacy to accidently kill themselves in various easily averted fashions and their oppossable thumbs that enabled pylorians to use them to create tools and shelter (although it took some time to get around the size of the jurkoise to make accurately to scale tools for pylorians unable to get a jurkoise to use.) At least once an alien race went onto Lisansis thinking jurkoise were intelligent life forms, but they accidently stumbled upon a pack of jurkoise not pylorian melded that destroyed their spaceship because it was a little thing that scared them the jurkoise pack to all the noise it made. Anatomy The jurkoise has both an endo skeleton and an exoskeleton chitin covering more crucial parts of its body. These plates however only cover the body and head. The limbs of the jurkoise are left unprotected. These giants have only one brain that allows them to carry out instinctual functions hidden behind their single large alternating eye. The jurkoise has hands much like a human's, but only 3 digits unlike a human's much more effective 5 digits. The thickness of their fingers vary from jurkoise to jurkoise, some having very thin fingers while others have rather thick fingers. The legs of the jurkoise are made to allow the jurkoise to run on all fours and walk on two legs. Their "feet" are a rubber hoof-like pad to allow for faster movement. Thankfully when moving faster you can hear them from a good five thousand feet away due to their large size. The mouth of the jurkoise is much like that of the gurlis rex, due to the two creatures being in the same class of creatures evolution-wise. The mouth is deisgned to rip and tear prey and catch small creatures burrowing in the gorund. The large eye of the jurkoise is a alternating corona-pupil sensor that is designed to "highlight" certain prey it is chasing after. The eye however is sensitive to light shown in its face, even moreso than human eyes. If you can penetrate through this eye at the center, you are most likely going to hit the brain of the jurkoise and kill it instantly. The jurkoise exoskeleton is made of two large segments, the upper segment and the lower segment. The upper segment holds the head and chest. The lower segment holds the adomen. The middle section is oddly vunerable and a well-aimed explosive can dislodge the two segments, but like with the eye, hitting that middle area takes much skill and practice. Jurkoise height ranges from a mere 21 ft to a massive 45 ft thanks to Lisanis being smaller than Earth in size and thus having less gravity than earth. Place in nature The jurkoise before the pylorians took advantage of the jurkoise were one of the most promenient creatures on the planet, only rivaled by the gurlis rexes who preyed on even them. Jurkoise often move in packs and the biggest jurkoise is usually the 'leading' jurkoise. Jurkoise are an omnivorous creature that eats both plants and meats. It is possible that their intelligence is growing, but they are still far behind the true masters of Lisanis, the pylorians. Pylorian Use Pylorians used the jurkoise as a construction creature and guard to fend off other jurkoises, often building large shelters and making tools and mechanisms to improve their lives. Like in jurkoise packs, pre-augumentation pylorians usually had the biggest creature be the leader until the creature that pylorian used rotted too much for its own good. However using jurkoise corpses as a vehicle in which to live along with many other creatures quickly became obselete as augumentations that allowed pylorians to make tools and what-not at a smaller scale were invented. Jurkoise were among the creatures using in the Seige of the Dead. Either way, pylorian controlled jurkoise still exist and are a relic of a past age of pylorian life. Category:Beast Category:Orion Category:Lisanis